


A Difference in Style

by Jay_Wells



Series: The Odd Life of Alexander Hamilton [11]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Corporal Punishment (discussed), Cross-Generational Friendship, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenting Styles, generational differences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Wells/pseuds/Jay_Wells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George Washington and Alexander Hamilton discuss a difference in parenting style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Difference in Style

The General’s displeasure was not something you wanted to be on the receiving end of, and Alexander winced for the poor boy trembling before him. “I’m sorry, Pappy, I won’t do it again, I swear!”

“Indeed.” Washington said curtly. “Hand.”

Parke put his small hand in his grandfather’s, and Alexander was horrified to see Washington smack it, hard. Parke gasped in pain and pulled it back. “I’m sorry.”

“Alright, go play now. Don’t let me catch you playing in the wine cabinet again,” he said sternly.

The boy shook his head furiously and ran off.

“And what was that supposed to accomplish, General?” Alexander asked. “You didn’t tell the kid what he did wrong, or why it’s wrong. How does he know what he’s being punished for? He’s only six.”

“Alex, you’ll understand when you get older.” Washington re-opened his newspaper.

He snatched it out of the older man’s hands. “They don’t even allow it in the army anymore, and those are _grown men_ , not children.”

“A little smack on the hand never hurt anybody,” he argued. “When I was little, you had to _find_ a stick for your father to spank you with. It’s just correction.”

“Correction that leaves him trembling?” It was rather harsh for a child.

Washington leaned back into his chair and sighed. “Well, what would you suggest, Alexander?”

“Philip, can you come here a moment?” Alexander sat up in his seat.

The five-year-old stood up ran over.  _“Wi, Papa!”_

He ground to a halt in front of them, a little out of breath.

“Philip, can you tell Mr. Washington what happens when you misbehave?”

He pondered it a moment, then answered, “Mama or Papa tells me I did something wrong, like running on the steps or playin’ punch buggy with Angie, and then I have to go to my room to have a think.”

“Good.” He beamed. “Now, tell Mr. Washington _why_ you can’t run the steps or play punch buggy.”

“‘Cause somebody could get hurt.”

“Thank you, Philip. You can go play with Parke now.” When his son left, he turned back to Washington. “Sir, I’m not trying to criticize you -- okay, maybe I _am_ \--  but children retain so much more when you don’t yell at them. I know you have to draw a line somewhere, but it never has to end in physical punishment. My mother never laid a hand on me, same for Betsey, and we don’t plan to ever raise a hand against our children. Parke’s going to be an adult someday, and you want him to trust you enough to still come to you for help.”

“Maybe I’ll lay back a little.” Washington conceded. “I still maintain a smack on the rump now and then’s good for ‘em.”

“I see, sir.” he said. “I think it’s time for me to take Philip home. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Washington nodded. “Six sharp, Alexander. No earlier.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not trying to suggest that Washington was a bad parent. He cared very deeply for his step-children and -grandchildren, but all parents are flawed: Washington uses outdated discipline styles, Hamilton isn't always present, Laurens didn't keep contact with his daughter. Historically, Washington used corporal punishment on his troops, and raised children the same way; in contrast, Hamilton's troops decribed him as "fatherly" and "gentle," and his children appear to have never said a bad word about his parenting.
> 
> Washington's grandson actually went by Wash, but to avoid any potential confusing, I'm calling him Parke.
> 
> Parke is six, Philip is five, Angie is three, and AJ is one. Eliza is pregnant with James.


End file.
